Ninja Homeroom pt 1: Going to Florida!
by KidaTamaki101
Summary: Naruto and Co. are heading to Florida, just to sit back, relax, enjoy, and killing the preps? What? Well you'll see what I mean, and this killing the preps plan was Gaara's idea!


Ninja Homeroom

Naruto: So what do you guys want to do?

Sakura: Nothing... that I know of.

Naruto: Come on, guys! There has to be something we can all do!

Sasuke: I know something that I don't want to do... Going to school!!!

Naruto(pissed): You're gay, Sauske!

Sasuke: No. I think that you're gay!

Sakura: Here's something that I don't want to do... Being in the same homeroom with Naruto!

Naruto(closer to Sakura): Don't worry, you'll wait and see.

Sakura(running away): I rather die than to be here!

(One day, Naruto got a letter, and it's anonymous!)

Naruto: Hmm, there is no return name, or address.

Rock Lee: So what does this say?

(Naruto opens the letter, and it says...)

Naruto(excited): OMG, We're going to Florida!!!!!

Sakura(also excited): Really!

Naruto: Oh hell yeah! This will be awesome!

Sakura(daydreaming): Yeah... I can finally get a suntan!

Tsunade: Yeah, like that's going to take years for that to happen!

(Sakura growls)

Sasuke(complaining): Do we have to go?

Naruto(grabbing Sasuke's arm): Yeah! Come on, Sasuke!!!

Sasuke(giving in): All right, all ready!!!

(While everyone is getting ready to go, Gaara watched them go.)

Gaara: So they're going to Florida, eh?

(then Gaara came along. As they came here from Japan, everyone looked around.)

Tsunade: It's different from here!

Sakura: Yeah, and eveyone drives on the wrong side.

Naruto: Maybe that's how it's suppose to be.

Sasuke: So we have to adapt the culture?

Naruto: Yup.

Kakashi: Hi, everyone!

All: HAAH!

Naruto(eyes closed): Since when did you got here before us?

Kakashi: What? You didn't get the letter I sent you?

Naruto(pissed): WHAT?! YOU WROTE IT?

Kakashi: Yeah.

Sakura: So you just put "anonymous" on the letter.

Kakashi: Well... It's just a way to surprise you!

(Everyone fell. At Deltona...)

Sasuke(complaining): Do we have to go to school?

Naruto: Not really...

Sasuke(in relief): OH THANK GOD!

Gaara: God dammit, Sasuke! You're such a dumbass!

Neji: Yeah and he said " Not really." dot dot dot!

Hinata(to Sasuke): No wonder you hate school.

Naruto: Don't worry about Sasuke, he's an idiot with a haircut shaped of a duck's ass!

Sasuke(pissed): I heard that!!!

Naruto: I hope they have Japanese food

Gaara: You know what... this is getting too weird!

Tsunade: How weird is "too weird" ?

Gaara(evil voice): This is the Prep Territory...

Naruto: So?

Gaara: So... We KILL THE PREPS!!!

Sasuke(evil voice): Yay, Gaara's plan works for me!

Naruto: DAMMIT, SASUKE! QUIT IT!

Kankuro: What happened?

Naruto: Gaara's plan is to kill the preps.

Kankuro: Yay! I hate preps!

Sakura: What the hell?

Kankuro: You wanna join us?

Sakura: Hell to the NO!

(Then a cheerleader bumped into them.)

Prep #1: Hey, people, move along!

Naruto: Hey! YOU move along!

Prep #1: Whatever! You're ruining my dress!

Kankuro: Since when did we "ruin" you're stupid dress?!

Gaara: IT'S TIME TO KILL!!!!

(Gaara uses the power of sand, and uses it on the prep. The sand coffin started to enclosed her and she started to suffociate. She loses her breath very slowly, and she dies. Gaara's sand disapperes, and the girl's body fell right in front of them.)

Naruto(confused): Okay...

Sakura(pissed): GAARA, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!!

Gaara: I do what I have to do!

Tobi: Yes! Tobi's a good boy!

Sakura(pissed): Can I kill him?

Naruto: Come on, Sakura!

Tobi: Are there any more cheerleaders to kill?

Kankuro: Oh, not only cheerleaders... but also the jocks!!!!

Tobi: Yes! Tobi's a good boy!

Sakura: No comment.

Naruto: Yeah, when I broke in to your bedroom, I saw magazines of "Sports Illustrated" ! Mostly about football!

Sakura(pissed): YOU WENT INTO MY BEDROOM?!

Naruto: Yeah! For your punishment, you have to marry me!

Sakura(pissed again): I WILL NEVER MARRY!!!

Sasuke: What the hell is going on?

Tobi: Since when did you want to be in this conversation?

Neji: Hey! What about me?

Rock Lee: And me!

Tobi: Well not really...

Neji(pissed): THIS SUCKS!!!

Rock Lee: This is so... RANDOM!!!

Naruto: It's supposed to be... get used to it!

Tobi(to Gaara): Anyways, what's the plan, Gaara?

Gaara(evil voice): Friday night, as everyone is at the staduim, we'll suprised them, shut down all the lights, and KILL THEM

Tobi: YES! and...

Kankuro: Tell use more...

Gaara: And then, we'll bring their bodies back to Japan, and have them for breakfast, lunch, dinner and midnight snack!

Tobi: Awesome!

Kankuro: I like the sound of it!

Naruto: But what if the plan goes bad?

Gaara: Then we have plan B... kill them early!

Naruto: Okay!

Sasuke: I know what you guys are going to do.

Gaara: What? You're going to save the preps... NEVER!

Sasuke: Me? Save the preps? HELL NAH!

Ninja fan #1: I like chicken!!!

(Everybody got confused when they saw this random ninja fan.)

All: HAAH!

Naruto: What are you doing here, little girl?

Ninja Fan #1: I don't know, but... I like chicken!

Sasuke(pissed and to self): Can I kill her now?

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ninja Fan #1: I wanna play, too

Gaara: This is even better than I expected!

Naruto: Huh?

Gaara: With this annoying girl in are side, we will accomplish for what we wish for!

Naruto: WHAT? We're using her for the plan

Gaara: She'll stall the preps as we're ready for the sneak attack

Naruto: Yeah, but we are going to be there for a week.

Gaara: True. Let no ninja leave until our task is done.

Naruto: Okay.

Sasuke: I'm with you on this one!

Tobi: Me, too!

Kankuro: Count me in!

Gaara: Then, let's do this!

(End of Part 1)


End file.
